1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to muzzle control systems for firearm barrels. More particularly, my invention is directed to a angle porting system for shotgun barrels that greatly enhances muzzle stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to provide different forms of porting for shotgun or firearm barrels. Such ports vent exit gasses during firing. The gasses are vented upwardly, to form a neutralizing force to stabilize the muzzle in response to shooting. Placement and configuration of the ports is critical. Because of the neutralizing forces generated by the escaping gases through the ports, the firearm is rendered more stable. In other words, the muzzle will not "jump" each time the firearm is discharged.
With proper porting accuracy increases. Competitive shooters can realize better scores and even amateurs can shoot better-at whatever that are aiming at. A variety of different geometries have been proposed for shotgun porting. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,895, issued Sep. 14, 1993, the vents are arranged in rows on opposite sides of the shotgun barrel. Each of the vents is shaped like a miniature trapezoid. Other prior art venting approaches exist as well. For example, it is known in the prior art to provide round vents and to space them apart on opposite sides of the muzzle or barrel in a pair or rows.
However, sharply defined port geometries can lead to muzzle breakage and deformation. In my experience, ports must include only gently configured edges, so the critical barrel metal is not weakened or unnecessarily stressed. While simple round ports avoid unwanted sharp corners that can induce fatigue, their shape tends to direct the escaping gases improperly for maximum porting benefits. A porting system that directs exhaust gases both upwardly and forwardly is necessary to produce translation forces urging the muzzle downwardly to avoid muzzle jump and forwardly to reduce recoil.